Cuatro Dragones
by DianaParu
Summary: En un mundo donde ls tierra esta dividida por la mitad por un mistico mar, se esconden secretos de magia, amor y destruccion. Un lado gobernado por los hombres, aquellos que no lograron la gracia de los Dioses. En la otra mitad viven solo aquellos que dominan un misterioso poder, ambos mitades unidas por cuatro puentes, legendarios... Cuatro Dragones...
1. Kushinawa

¡_Muy bien nueva historia!_

_Si, había dicho que primero terminaría "El deseo de Karin"; pero esta historia es un sueño, un sueño que tuve hace unos tres meses, un sueño repetido, e insistente porque no a mas de dos semanas de haberse repetido tuve otro que era como la continuación, lo mas extraño es que anoche tuve el que seria el quinto, y teniéndolo tan claro en mi mente decidí escribirlo, demasiada insistencia, además que ha sido la continuación del primero, como si fuera contado por cap…_

_En fin, siempre he tenido sueños extraños y este_ _no fue la excepción, pero me fascino por que a pesar de ser mi sueño, muchas veces era solo el espectador._

_¿Curioso, no?_

_Bien léanlo y me dicen que piensan._

_No olviden que es lo que vi en mi sueño y si no tiene coherencia, a pesar de intentarlo, es por que trato de relatar exactamente lo que vi…_

**/**

"Cerro los puños y separo bien los pies, dando todo lo que sus fuerzas podían, alzo la mano para extender el campo y la burbuja de aire avanzo unos diez metros mas.

Quería proteger a todos.

Estaba agotada y sabía que sus energías no durarían mas, la presión aumentaba, estaban decididos a eliminarla y a todo aquel que había tenido la osadía de desafiarlos.

La ola se levanto con más fuerza, con ira contra los pobres que no podían defenderse.

Enfureció y aunque trataba para que sus ojos no se cerrasen por la fuerza del choque de ambos poderes y el agotamiento del uso de este, se mantuvo firme, su largo cabello rojo como la sangre misma, bailaba con el viento, un pensamiento vino a su mente.

"**Es todo o nada"**

Cerro los ojos y elevo una suplica al cielo rogando que sus fuerzas no la abandonasen. Escucho como con burla se dirigían a ella.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?...—

El hombre que cubría la mitad de su rostro con las manos, por más que intentaba no lograba avanzar hacia la mujer que controlaba el viento, estaba asombrado por los poderes de aquella mujer.

La gigantesca ola arremetió nuevamente y con mas fuerza, arrancando de raíz arboles, llevándose consigo animales, llevándose… personas.

Se maldijo ¿Cuántos segundos habían transcurrido desde que empezó?... Unos pocos; pero para ella había sido un lago momento, de destrucción..

—¿Hace cuanto que levantaste la barrera?... Has gastado tus energías y ahora que las necesitas no eres capaz de usar tu poder a voluntad…

Pregunto uno.

—Es una pena, solo lo haz desperdiciado—

Dijo otro.

El trío de hombres vestidos de un inusual uniforme blanco y capas del mismo color no esperaban respuesta, si tenia las fuerzas suficientes no las gastaría en discutir con ellos, la chica entre abrio sus labios y dijo:

—Tres meses… y no serán un desperdicio—

En realidad habían sido más de tres meses.

Los hombres anonadados ante la respuesta. Ellos solo podían levantar una barrera por unas cuantas horas, los de la elite por días y hasta semanas, habían escuchado de aquellos que podían por meses, con increíble poder; pero eran tan pocos que ninguno había tenido en "Honor" de conocerlos pues estaban en puestos muy altos, casi inalcanzables para ellos, unos simples soldados.

Lo que no sabían era que no los habían, eran simples rumores para mantener la moral de las filas…

Al menos de donde ellos provenían…

En ultimo esfuerzo y sabiendo que de esa manera no podía protegerlos, decidió usar el resto de sus energías, la única, de formar una salida.

Una esfera, burbuja de color azul, creció con rapidez y la intensidad de color cegó a los ojos de los presentes. Se expandió, brillo y desapareció con todas las personas que estaban dentro.

El trío de hombres miro alrededor, el lugar que deseaban invadir, el lugar que querían conquistar; no había nadie, habían escapado pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, la ola que hasta hacia unos segundos la chica retenía, los golpeo, arrastrándolos entres sus aguas…

A lo lejos dos figuras masculinas se mostraron cubiertos por las capas oscuras que eran ondeadas por el viento.

"—**No hay duda… es ella…"**

_**Capitulo uno "Kushinawa"**_

Salto alto, logrando traspasar la barra de seguridad y la cerca de un solo intento, miro hacía atrás por donde los policías corrían frenéticamente tras ella, sonrío, no podían alcanzarla, sacudió el polvo que opacaba el color de su pantalón oscuro y amarro su largo cabello rojo con una coleta alta, en realidad se estaba burlando de ellos.

Nunca habían podido atraparla, tomo del suelo su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro, era su preciado botín.

—¡Maldita ladrona!—gritó un policía intentando subir la cerca.

Eso solo hizo que sonriera aun más, si, la odiaban: pero era poco lo que le importaba. Apretó la mochila, comprobando que todo estuviera intacto.

—¡Detente!—gritó otro a su compañero—Sabes que esta prohibido cruzar—poniendo la mano en el hombro de su enfurecido amigo

—Pero se va escapar de nuevo—replicó.

—Déjala… aun si lo intentamos, no tenemos la fuerza para cruzar… Aunque parece que ella si.

La vieron alejarse, saltando ágilmente por la orilla de aquel rio de misteriosa aguas cristalinas.

Camino con extremo cuidado entre las rocas afiladas hasta una de mayor tamaño, tras ella oculto un pequeño bote de madera bastante viejo pero muy bien cuidado.

La chica aseguro con una mano la mochila y con la otra desato el pequeño bote de donde estaba amarrado, lo utilizaba para cruzar a la otra orilla, no era muy lejos, como mucho ocho metros.

Conocía, como todos los demás ciudadanos, la ley que les prohibía acercarse a aquel rio, desde pequeños se les enseñaba la "Ley irrompible", y no cruzar era parte de ella.

No entendía el porque y creía que era inútil, _**"Podían haber creado mejores leyes" **_pensaba _**"Leyes que mejoraran este podrido mundo" **_se recalcaba.

Al llegar a la otra orilla y traspasar nuevamente la valla de seguridad camino por una estrecha calle casi desierta, a esa hora del dia la mayor parte de la gente estaba en las fabricas o los laboratorios con largas jornadas de trabajo forzado en la que recibían pequeñas raciones con las que apenas podían sobrevivir.

Allí estaría de no haberse escapado del orfanato a los diez años, mucho antes de ser usada en los laboratorios en procedimientos para "Perdurar la especie" como le llamaban, y sinceramente no estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho, aunque ahora viviera en la pobreza total… aun tenia su libertad.

Miro con tristeza su refugio, su guarida, una casa que se caia a pedazos, con humedad y por ello mayormente cubierta de moho, aunque el resto de la ciudad no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Se sentó en el portal soltando en nudo de sus botas negras, cuando sintió la leve brisa, el soplar del viento siempre le daba paz, cerro lo ojos y aspiro su frescura. Si hubiera una forma de cambiar el sistema la gente no moriría de hambre y ella no tendría que robar para poder comer.

Sabía que por hacer eso, si la capturaban, la ejecutarían o la ofrecerían como sacrificio para el Kushinawa, si es que existía.

El Kushinawa, la serpiente de ojos rojos, devoradora de hombres en la antigua civilización, la creatura que sobrepasaba el poder y entendimiento humano y a la que una vez llamaron divinidad.

Dudaba de todo lo que le habían contado, creía que eran cuantos para asustar a los niños.

—Lo haz hecho otra vez…—dijo la voz de un chico—¿Qué haz traído?...

—De lo que he traído, ¡No pienso darte ni una migaja!

—Lo se… —contesto el chico sereno—Es por eso que…

La humilde estructura fue rodeada por un ejercito de soldados todos bien armados y entrenados para luchar. ¿Por qué tantos soldados para una simple chica, una ladrona del montón? No era como si fuera la única, habían muchos mas y mejor organizados que ella, ella solo tomaba una pequeña porción, solo aquello que necesitaba.

—Me haz vendido—dijo con rabia.

La chica esquivo un par de soldados luego corrió desesperadamente, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y el temor de ser apresada le dio mas fuerza a sus piernas, sus saltos eran tan altos que parecía volar, agradecía el hecho de que al final no se había quitado sus botas, paso fácilmente la cerca y de nuevo uso el bote, pero esta vez le fue imposible cruzar, en ambas orillas, soldados esperaban a que ella se acercara, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar que la corriente lo arrastrara mas allá de todo lo que conocía…

…

—¡Quiero mi recompensa!—gritó el chico

El soldado que claramente se miraba que no era un soldado cualquiera, se distinguía por su uniforme blanco y un par de estrellas doradas en la parte superior del cuello de una camisa militar ligeramente diferente del resto, excepto por el color y la capa blanca con una línea dorada al borde de esta, claro sin contar con su postura y actitud de superioridad. Le ignoro e hizo un ademan para que lo sostuvieran, no permitiría que se acercara mas, después de todo eran de clases diferentes, aquel chico era un simple obrero.

—El trato fue… que debíamos capturarla— le contesto sin mirarle la cara, solo el tenerle enfrente le disgustaba.

—Yo les dije donde encontrarla y, ¡Hasta los traje aquí!

El soldado dejo que el otro se hiciera cargo del histérico chico que no dejaba de luchar… Él no perdería tiempo en alguien tan insignificante, y se fue haciendo gala de su buen porte…

…

La niebla era densa ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? No sabía si amanecía o anochecía, era confuso, la niebla tenía algo extraño que la mareaba, cerro los ojos por el cansancio repasando lo que había pasado, ahora recordaba, estaba en un bote; pero no había ningún ruido todo era tranquilidad, el bote ni siquiera se movia y si no fuera por que sentía el frio de la madera y el olor, juraría que estaba en alguna clase paraíso...

Entre la niebla, alguien observaba con detenimiento aquel diminuto ser tan extraño, acerco la cabeza deslizando su enorme cuerpo en la superficie del agua, en silencio y sin perturbar la tranquilidad de las aguas. El ser empezó a moverse, parecía inquieto, eso despertó más su curiosidad y se acerco aun mas.

Entre abrió los ojos perezosamente, adolorida por el ajetreo de sucesos pasados, se sentó, la niebla aun era espesa, era imposible ver mas allá del bote, miro a su alrededor buscando una señal que le indicara donde estaba, hasta donde había ido a parar en ese pequeño bote…

Entre la niebla algo llamo su atención, dos luces rojas que sobresalían de aquella blanca niebla, fijo sus ojos en ellas dándose cuenta que no eran luces: eran ojos, algo la estaba observando, comenzó a asustarse de aquel brillo rojizo, era lo único que podía ver con la niebla, la criatura se movió logrando ver el cuerpo de esta.

Era una gigantesca serpiente blanca de ojos rojos, tan grande como nunca hubiese imaginado, aquellos ojos no eran los de una serpiente cualquiera y fue cuando entendió… Aquella criatura, la serpiente blanca de ojos rojos… era el Kushinawa…

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Un poco loco, no? Y enredado, bien ese solo es parte de mi primer sueño, la primera parte es: parte del sueño de anoche…_

_Bueno… ¿Qué es el "Kushinawa"? Es un ser, por así llamarlo, que según, devora dioses o divinidades para tomar su lugar y poderes, generalmente montañas, ¿Han escuchado que una serpiente al vivir cien años (de montaña) sube al cielo y se convierte en dragón?... Bueno algo por el estilo._

_Yo simplemente la use para describir lo que vi en mi sueño, ya que se parecía muchísimo, conste que cuando tuve ese sueño no lo sabía, me acabo de enterar…_

_Esta ya es la versión ya editada y espero haber narrado y explicado de mejor manera; pero en en segundo capitulo quedara un poco mas claro como se desarrollara la historia. _

_Dejen su review para saber que opinan… (^_^)_

_Nos leemos…_

_DianaParu__… (^_^) _

06


	2. La otra mitad del mundo

**Declaimer**

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kiskimoto.

Sin embargo esta historia es completamente, producto de mis alocados sueños, yo solo he usado y **usare** algunos de sus nombres para adaptarla a la historia, ya q no me permitieron ponerle mis propios nombres. Igual al final ha quedado mejor.

Disfruten del cap.

_**Capitulo dos "La otra mitad del mundo"**_

Entre la blanca niebla y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos se mantuvo quieta, firme, sosteniendo la mirada, sin demostrar lo mas mínimo el temor que sentía.

Sabía que si así lo deseaba, la serpiente podía devorarla de un solo bocado, no había forma de escapar o huir. En el fondo estaba fascinada, idiotizada por aquellos hermosos y terroríficos ojos rojos, idénticos a los suyos, el brillo e intensa mirada le erizaba la piel, como nunca antes había sentido; pero la sensación era tan similar a cuando cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del viento rozar su rostro, extraño, era nuevo y a la vez tan conocido…

La observó no solo con curiosidad si no también con asombro. Aquel ser definitivamente era extraño, no solo podía estar de pie en medio de la niebla, su niebla, niebla donde todo ser vivo perecía… También estaba tranquila, parecía no afectarle estar ante su presencia. Con esto en mente acercó su cabeza escasa a distancia del pequeño ser deteniéndose de pronto al notar algo todavía mas extraño.

Se distrajo por un resplandor azul, y lo busco con la mirada casi con desesperación y ansiedad indescriptible, y la vio, una bellísima mariposa azul que brillaba, por instinto o curiosidad, intentó atraparla… La mariposa aleteaba tan lento que pensó podía tomarla con una mano, extendió el brazo en dirección a ella; pero sus dedos apenas la rozaron y desapareció en un centelleante azul, pudo sentir algo tibio entre sus dedos mientras la imagen de la mariposa desaparecía en gotas de luz, lo había notado esa mariposa no solo por el color y ese brillo único la hacían especial, en cierta forma era trasparente.

El Kushinawa lo supo, cuando vio la mariposa entendió por que no era afectada por la niebla, la sutil burbuja alrededor del bote, la protegía, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta… Ahora debía mostrarle el camino, "Ellos" tenían que lidiar con el problema, enseñarle su destino y las consecuencias de haber cruzado el "Mar Blanco". Se giro y las aguas comenzaron a formar turbulencia que arrastraban el bote en la misma dirección que el Kushinawa.

El bote se balanceo con brusquedad repentina para la pelirroja y calló sentada ante el sorpresivo movimiento, nuevamente se sintió agotada, dominada por el cansancio cerro las ojos sin importarle nada mas, daba igual donde estuviera, tampoco temía a la muerte, talvez era lo único que ahora esperaba…

Entre sueños, semi-inconsiente podía escuchar una voz, pero solo pudo entender una palabra, que esa voz repetía con fervor.

"Aisha**"…**

…

La anciana de baja estatura camina con prisa, sus cortas piernas y largo vestido dificultaba su avance, los pasos resonaban en aquel camino de piedra, el estruendoso sonido de sus sandalias de madera chocar era el presagio de algo importante. Una chica de no mas de dieciséis años la seguía, era rubia de ojos amarillos muy gatunos, su vestido rojo era del mismo estilo que la anciana, de hecho ambas vestían iguales, un largo vestido rojo de manga larga, un ancho cinturón blanco ajustado con una fina cinta negra, el borde de las mangas tenia una extensión de color negro con algunos bordados en blanco, mientras que en el cuello podía verse la camisa interior de color blanco.

Ambas apresuraron el paso rumbo a la playa bajo las miradas curiosas de cada uno de los aldeanos, tuvieron que cambiar la velocidad de los pasos, difícilmente podían caminar con las sandalias de madera debido a la arena.

Vieron a lo lejos su objetivo, un pequeño bote de madera que había sido arrastrado hasta la orilla, se acercaron con extremo cuidado, no sabían como reaccionaria. La rubia asomo la cabeza al interior, y para su sorpresa estaba vacío, se miraron una a la otra, confusas.

—¿A donde habrá ido?—dijo la rubia.

La anciana miro por donde habían venido.

—Supongo que por curiosidad, a la ciudad… ¡Hay que darnos prisa!.

…

Despertó cuando el bote toco tierra se levanto un poco mareada y después de haber caminado un tramo arenoso llego a una ancha calle con un alto muro, ambos de piedra, el muro tenia unas inscripciones extrañas que había visto en algún lugar aunque no recordaba donde, ahora caminaba en las calles de lo que parecía un puerto, todos la observaban.

Sabía que era imposible no llamar la atención, su ropa era diferente a como los demás vestían pero sin lugar a dudas era su cabello tan rojo lo que la distinguía de los demás, siempre lo había hecho, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a tener todas las miradas inquisidoras sobre ella, ya no le molestaban.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde su fuga del orfanato y en ese tiempo aprendió a vivir de si misma buscando la manera de sobrevivir sin el apoyo de nadie, sin la compañía de alguien. Eso fue después de que la mujer que la había recogido de las calles muriera, le enseño muchas cosas y escucho otras que no lograba comprender del todo. Aun así, sabía, adaptarse a las diferentes situaciones por experiencia propia por lo que ser el blanco de miradas con no muy buenas intenciones eran común para ella, eran comunes de donde ella provenía, desconfianza, engaños y tretas eran solo algunas de las cosas que había tenido que superas y aprendido para no caer en ellas.

…

Por lo que podía observar no estaba en Tsumi y mucho menos en la región de Nakunara.

Ese lugar no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera conocido. Comparaba a Tsumi y todo Nakunara con lo que veía.

Tsumi la cuidad donde se había criado estaba asentada entre montañas y riscos muy peligrosos, las casas y edificios terminaban en una especie de cúpula de color naranja, todas las estructuras estaban hechas de metal y con el paso del tiempo habían adquirido color oscuro debido al moho, no habían tantos arboles o arbustos de hecho hasta cierto punto era sombrío.

Muy diferentes a aquel lugar, a pesar de estar rodeado de montañas con acantilados, estos estaban llenos de vida, las calles inundadas de personas, de diferentes edades que reían y parecían felices, lo podía ver en sus rostros y el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Las estructuras estaban hechas de un material que no conocía o no sabia como las habían hecho, también habían aquellas hechas de madera con bellos acabados de lo que parecía alguna clase de serpiente, aunque muy diferentes.

Sus techos eran unas baldosas negras, todas por igual, tabiques, tejas de barro, esas si las conocía aquella mujer le había enseñado a hacerlas, se pregunto como lograban que fueran negras, ese negro en especial… Dejo de pensar en eso, seguramente habían sido pintadas.

Recorrió las calles maravillada por lo que veían sus ojos, todo era nuevo parea ella cosas que resaltaban por su impresionante belleza, que no imaginaba que existieran, ya de por si haberse encontrado con el Kushinawa y salir con vida habría sido suficiente, ahora allí estaba, donde quiera que fuera internándose en un mundo que no conocía, "El mundo es muy grande, tienes que recorrerlo para conocerlo, para conocer mas personas, y, lo mas importante, conocerte a ti misma… para que sepas quien eres" Así había dicho la mujer, ahora comprendía a lo que se refería.

Había muchas cosas que conocer, muchas más que saber… Muchas mas tras esa valla que no les permitían cruzar… y ahora ella lo sabia.

Sintió algo en el pecho, tibio que se expandía en su interior mientras la emoción crecía.

—¡Oye… Tu!—

Escuchó alguien, pero siguió caminando.

—¡Oye tu!— escucho de nuevo aunque no creía que alguien le hablara a ella, pues no conocía a nadie, se giro media vuelta para ver quien hablaba, solo por curiosidad.

Una chica rubia de ojos gatunos un largo vestido rojo se acerco a ella con la respiración agitada recobrando aun el aliento, quizás por haber corrido con ese vestido.

—¿Yo?— pregunto algo insegura la pelirroja señalándose a si misma.

La rubia tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—Si, tú… tu venir otro lado Masshiroi—dijo de forma seria

—¿Eh?—confundida—No entiendo lo que dices…

La rubia cerro los ojos un momento, luego los abrió y dijo mas calmadamente.

—Tu venir de Nakuraru…—

Las personas al escuchar pararon su andar y empezaron a rodearlas murmurando cosa que no entendía, ahora lo notaba desde que había llegado no había puesto especial interés en las personas y se dio cuenta que hablaban una lengua que no podía entender.

—Sigueme…—le dijo la rubia al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la forzaba a caminar, aunque quiso negarse al ver aquellas miradas que los aldeanos le lanzaban decidió seguirla, nada podía salir aun peor de lo que ya era… o al menos eso esperaba.

…

Después de caminar alrededor de una hora y haberse alejado del puerto, la rubia aun sostenía la mano de la pelirroja como evitando que quisiera escapar, pero ¿A dónde ir?

Caminaban por un estrecho camino entre las montañas y riscos altísimos rodeados de arboles y arbustos de diferentes tamaños, colores y aromas.

En una llanura, mas delante de ellas vio a alguien que acariciaba un gigante animal que parecía una águila, el animal estaba sujeto por unas cuerdas y este a su ves arrastraba una especie de carruaje. Con forme se iban acercando vio el plumaje del ave, era mayormente de color azul, tenia parte de su cabeza y el pecho de color blanco, bajo su pico algunas plumas de sus alas y cola eran rojas… era un hermoso animal, de bellos colores y buen temple, su postura era elegante, majestuosa que la pelirroja puso total atención en animal.

La anciana que estaba junto al animal la llamo para que se acercara a ella, aunque no entendía lo que le decía, lo supo por las señas y muecas que hacían, el lenguaje corporal es universal después de todo.

Llego hasta donde la anciana estaba, esta le miro con una expresión indescriptible, miro a la rubia e intercambiaron palabras, la pelirroja no puso atención en ellas, estaba tan enfocada en el ave y aunque lo hubiera hecho de nada habría servido, no comprendía aquel lenguaje.

La anciana acerco su mano hasta la frente de la pelirroja tomándola desprevenida, si no hubiese estado embobada con al ave talvez habría reaccionado.

Tocó con uno de sus dedos la rente de la pelirroja y una luz cegó sus ojos, era tan cálida que sus temores desaparecieron en un instante.

—Bien… ahora si podrás entendernos—dijo la anciana con una sonrisa—Mi nombre es Miho y ella es Hikari—dijo indicando a la chica rubia.

—Karin—Dijo la pelirroja ante la sorpresiva presentación formal, casi en un susurro.

—Somos "Jungõ" del "Shinden"—continua la mujer con naturalidad.

—¿Jungõ? ¿Shinden?—Pregunto la pelirroja confusa.

—Jungõ, miko, sacerdotiza…como desees llamarnos— continuo la rubia de nombre Hikari.

—El Shinden lo sobras cuando lo veas…—dijo la anciana Miho subiéndose al carruaje.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que sepa en donde estoy—dijo la pelirroja para sorpresa de ambas mujeres.

La anciana Miho se detuvo.

—Es verdad, por poco y lo olvido que no entendía a Hikari, creí que ella te lo había explicado—La anciana Miho miro a Hikari, esta negó con lo cabeza "_Cosa de los años_" pensó la chica, la anciana suspiro—Estamos al sur de Umu, en Sei en el centro del Continente Elemental—No vio ninguna reacción de parte de la pelirroja, volvió a suspirar.

—¿Continente elemental?—murmuro la pelirroja llamada Karin.

—Este mundo esta dividido en dos…—hizo una pausa— Las dos "Mitades"—Haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra— son separadas por el Musshiroi o "Mar Blanco".

La pelirroja lo pensó era por donde había pasado ¿no?.

—Nakunara—la pelirroja le miro— Es de donde vienes ¿No es así?—la pelirroja asintió— Tu cruzaste el Masshiroi cuando no deberías haberlo hecho—Karin tembló al recordar—Ningún humano cualquiera lo había hecho—continuó—Sin embargo estas aquí…

—Eso quiere decir que…—dijo temerosa de que fuera lo que estaba pensando, la anciana Miho termino la frase que no se atrevía ella a pronunciar.

—Así es… Este es el continente elemental…

La anciana subió al carruaje antes de cruzar la puerta la miro para decir.

—La otra mitad del mundo…

Por fin termine, al fin y también edite el cap 1

Un par de aclaraciones:

**Masshiroi:** Blanco puro.

**Jungõ:** inocencia, pureza, puro, inocente.

**Shinden: **Templo sagrado.

**Nakunaru: **Acabarse, desaparecer.

**Tsumi: **Pecado, crimen.

**Sei:** Santo, sagrado.

**Umu: **Dar vida… producir.

Ahora ya se va desarrollando la historia ¿creen que va muy lento?

Dejen sus review para saber sus opiniones…

Esta basada en un sueño, pero he tenido que adaptarla para que se entienda con forme los capítulos vallan saliendo, entenderán a fondo mi sueño, esto no ha hecho mas que comenzar.

**Lixy-Chan** aquí esta el capitulo espero y te haya gustado y te mantenga interesada en el desarrollo de la historia. ^_^

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

Nos leemos… (^_^)

DianaParu.

06


	3. Ciudad Sagrada

_Naruto y sus personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Masasshi Kishimoto…_

_Pero las Jungõ y esta historia son completamente mias, producto de mis locos sueños._

_Que disfruten el cap._

_**Capitulo tres "Cuidad Sagrada"**_

Desde la pequeña ventana de aquel carruaje que cursaba el cielo, arrastrado por el bello animal, el ave azulada de plumas blancas y rojas: miro el atardecer, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras un cumulo de nubes y la mescla de colores, entre rojos, amarillo y naranjas reflejaban el sinfín de emociones por las que había pasado, pudo observar el paisaje dando por sentado lo que la vieja mujer había dicho, aun se resistía a creerlo; pero no podía negar lo que sus ojos veían, sin importar cuanto alejara su vista de todo aquello o cuantas veces serrara sus ojos no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba pasando, no era un sueño del cual pudiera despertar.

Vio a las dos mujeres dentro del carruaje, Karin no estaba acostumbrada a confiar en las personas; pero si lo estaba a confiar en su instinto, en su sexto sentido y por ello aun continuaba allí en ese carruaje.

Era un espacio pequeño en el cual podían viajar cuanto mucho, cuatro personas, y aunque era de madera, los detalles habían sido elegidos con esmero y buen gusto, delicado. Habían piedras de colores incrustados en la madera a su vez estaba tallado en diferentes formas. Una, había llamado su atención y la razón por la continuaba allí, aparte del hecho que no podía bajar pues surcaban el cielo, además necesitaba saber mas de aquel lugar al que había ido a parar.

Llevaban aproximadamente seis horas de viaje y según sus cálculos, había tocado tierra en la mañana, probablemente al amanecer se topo con el Kushinawa, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo.

—¿Falta mucho?—pregunto a las mujeres.

—Tan solo un poco—contesto la rubia de nombre Hikari.

Un enorme crujido parecido al rugido de una gran bestia se escucho alarmando a las mujeres por un momento, volvieron a escucharlo pero esta vez más leve, ambas miraron a la pelirroja quien estaba un tanto sonrojada.

Ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada en todo el día, o mejor dicho: hacia dos días que no comía.

—Perdone nuestra falta Karin-sama… _— ¿Sama?_ Pensó la pelirroja mientras escuchaba a Hikari— Ha pasado la hora de la comida y lo hemos olvidado…—

—No importa—interrumpió Karin con indiferencia, aunque le llamaba la atención eso de "–Sama".

Ambas mujeres se miraron mientras Karin esculcaba su mochila.

Se habían preguntado que era lo que llevaba en aquella extraña bolsa que mantenía bien sujeta, no la había soltado ni un momento desde que la encontraron.

Saco tres bolas de arroz, cada una en una bolsa individual y les pregunto si querían tomar alguna, no era por educación y mucho menos porque deseara compartir lo que tanto le había costado obtener arriesgando su vida, por asi decirlo. Simplemente no le gustaba que la observaran mientras ingería cualquier alimento, le gustaba comer sola, a decir verdad le gustaba la soledad, estaba acostumbrada a ella.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento… pero—dijo la vieja Miho dudosa de lo que la pelirroja sostenía entre sus manos— Nosotras las Jungõ no podemos consumir carne o matar animales para alimentarnos de ellos… esta prohibido.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó la pelirroja recordando la prohibición de cruzar la valla de seguridad de aquel rio.

—Solo son bolas de arroz—dijo extendiendo su mano para que las viera de cerca.

—¡Oh vamos! Miho –sama, no querrá hacerle algún desaire… Karin –sama podría tomarlo como una ofensa.

Hikari también estaba hambrienta, lograba contenerse imaginándose el gran festín que les esperaba, no todos los días se encontraba una nueva _"Kalifa"_ y mas si era por la que habían esperado durante muchos años.

Cogieron una bola de arroz cada una, Karin abrió mas la bolsa y saco algunos refrescos, no estaba muy contenta de tener que compartir con ellas pero luego de ver sus rostros se alegro de haberlo hecho. Solo el gesto de sorpresa al ver de cerca el contenido de cada bolsa, el asombro después del primer bocado y la sonrisa en sus rostros luego de haber bebido, valía la pena que su "botín" se redujera.

Ambas Jungõ eran bellas, esas expresiones las hacían ver aun más hermosas y por primera vez, desde que llego se sintió tranquila, cómoda con ambas mujeres y satisfecha consigo misma.

Miro nuevamente al exterior de la venta, el amplio y bello paisaje que se expendía mucho más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver, le dio otra mordida a la bola de arroz y sonrío, quería conocer aquel paraíso bajo sus pies.

El viaje continuó sin alguna clase de contratiempo, el carruaje seguía su rumbo, surcando el cielo dejando atrás una línea de luz azulada, ahora bajo el manto de la noche era fácilmente observada por los aldeanos que se alegraron de su llegada… adentro la pelirroja ni lo notaba.

…

En un gran salón, ocho figuras estaban reunidas, seis de ellas sentadas en cojines dorados en el piso de madera en dos filas uno frente al otro, cinco hombres y una mujer, todos con el cabello naranja, todos con un tipo de vestido parecido a un kimono y una túnica de color negro con bordados rojos en forma de nubes.

Era una reunión inusual, pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de reunirse en dicho salón y por una razón importante, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, quizás para cualquier persona le habría sido difícil permanecer allí, imposible siquiera respirar debido a la densa nube de humo en todo el salón.

Por tradición, por ley y por gusto propio se usaba una clase especial de incienso con aroma sutil difícil de describir; pero el olor no era lo importante, sino su utilidad, impedía que cualquier sonido saliera de la habitación en la que era usado, imposibilitar algún intento de mentir por esa razón la enorme tensión de los presentes. A pesar de no tolerarse entre si los siete "sacerdotes" estaban reunidos, los seis habían sido convocados por el mas anciano de todos: el "Gran Maestro" como algunos le llamaban.

Cada uno representado lo siete templos en diferentes regiones, representando los siete infiernos, los siete caminos del dolor… los siete Pein.

Al fondo de Gran Salón en una plataforma ligeramente elevada del nivel del suelo y tras una cortina de finas, muy finas varas de banbú estaba el Gran Maestro, solo podía verse la silueta de una persona haciendo notar que estaba presente.

—¿Qué tan seguros están de que sea cierto y no se trate de algún impostor—cuestiono una voz señil pero con autoridad tras la cortina.

—Dos Jungõ han sido enviadas a verificar que no haya ningún error—Una mujer que estaba de pie junto a la plataforma intervino de forma seria y sin ningún rodeo, era la única que no tenia miedo de contestar al Gran Maestro, su cabello corto era entre azul y violeta sobre el un adorno, una flor, una flor de papel—Se encargaran de traerla directamente.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos?—dijo uno de los sacerdotes.

—Todo estará listo para su llegada—contesto nuevamente la mujer.

—Una Kalifa después de mucho tiempo… puede ser una buena señal—se escucho de otro sacerdote.

—O puede crear muchos problemas—intervino otro con voz severa.

—¿Cómo…?—Pregunto otro, dudoso no encontrando las palabras correctas que debía usar.

—¿Como supimos de su llegada?… Maru-san se dio cuenta cuando cruzada por Musshiroi, aunque según lo que dijo: pensó que era extraña hasta que…

—Nuevamente el equilibrio será restablecido… debemos asegurarnos que nada salga mal… y prepararnos para realizar la ceremonia, no puede ser postergada mas tiempo—dijo de forma solemne el Gran Maestro.

—Es cierto—afirmo otro en el salón—A Maru-san no le queda mucho tiempo.

—Debemos asegurarnos que el balance no se rompa.

—Evitar que desastres… desgracias se desaten—dijo la única mujer de los que estaban sentados.

…

—Es… hermoso…—murmuro la pelirroja observando la ventana a la distancia.

Hikari se acerco a ella y sonrió.

—Esa es la Ciudad Sagrada… "Sei".

Karin no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, algo que ni en sus propios sueños vio _**(N/A Pero yo si…xd)**_ nunca había deseado algo mas alla de lo que pudiera tener, después de todo su vida no había sido la mejor…

Alli estaba frente a ella una ciudad resplandeciente en blanco puro, sobresaliendo de la oscuridad de la noche con grandes edificios, pero lo que llamo su atención era una gigantesca noria con cabinas de cristal. Sabia que era una noria por algunos libros que había leído.

Si, definitivamente era algo que no había visto, digo de ser llamada Ciudad Sagrada, no imaginaba a ningún mortal el permitirse caminar entre tanta belleza.

Conteniendo las ganas de recorres sus calles, de conocer… Sei… la ciudad sagrada.

_Bueno hoy no hay mucho que decir.._

_Kalifa es como el definitivo de "vice-regente de Dios en la tierra" en árabe, y recuerden que solo de manera temporal pues Alla es el único gobierna._

_Siento que sea un capitulo corta, tenia planeado que fuera mas largo pero la poca capacidad de memoria en la portátil que me prestaron me lo impide, para impedir cualquier inconveniente en el futuro he decidido publicar en otra pagina la historia en forma de respaldo. _

_Gracias por sus reviws y apoyo, me dan animo para seguir la historia. ^_^_

_¡Quiero review, muchos reviews!... quiero saber sus opiniones, consejos, criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea._

_Soy nueva, bueno, no tan nueva, pero quiero saber en lo que puedo mejorar. Asi que REVIEWS._

_Nos leemos ^_^_

_DianaParu_

05


End file.
